


The tops vs the bottoms

by Maplechan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chisato biggest toptm, Crushes, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Useless Lesbians, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplechan/pseuds/Maplechan
Summary: Cheese toe : right I've added the toughest of the tough, and the strongest of the strong to help me out here - you've all been chosen because I see you as the strongest tops around hereFurry: one time I looked at kokoro for too long and accidentally started a fire because my face got so red and hot. Then she looked at me and I ended up running around 50 miles in fear that she saw me.Bread: whoa that's very strong and powerful top move \0o0/Bushido: this is an odd way for us to help you ask out kaoru-kun, chisato-SanThe one with the little sister that looks like it should be Kaoru's little sister: wait I'm confused what do you mean by 'top' ?Cheese toe: okay I've made a mistake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inwhich chisato starts a missionAnd kaoru then follows on suitThis my attempt at being funny - this is like all written though a group chat thingyGonna base this when everyone has started uni so they all abit older





	The tops vs the bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese toe: chisato 
> 
> Furry: misaki 
> 
> Bread: moca
> 
> Bushido: eve
> 
> The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister: tomoe 
> 
> Cat: Kasumi

**Chisato added: Misaki Okusawa, Tomoe Udagawa, Moca Aoba, Kasumi Toyama and Eve Wakamiya to the chat.**

**Chisato changed Misaki's name to: Furry**

**Chisato changed Eve's name to: bushido**

**Chisato changed Kasumi's name to: cat**

**Chisato changed Tomoes name to: The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister**

**Chisato changed Moca's name to: bread**

**Chisato** : This is simply for me to remember who is who :)

 **Furry:** Damniiiiit... I'm always called a furry 

**Bread changed Chisato's name to: cheese toe**

**Cheese toe:** wait how the fuck did you do that 

**Bread** : ya nan

 **Cheese toe** : anyway- 

**Cheese toe** : I've added the toughest of the tough, and the strongest of the strong to help me out here - you've all been chosen because I see you as the strongest tops around here

 **Furry** : one time I looked at kokoro for too long and accidentally started a fire because my face got so red and hot. Then she looked at me and I ended up running around 50 miles in fear that she saw me.

 **Bread** : whoa that's a very strong and powerful top move misaki-chan~! \0o0/

 **Furry** : I have so much self loathing 

**Cheese toe** : jesus christ 

**Bushido** : this is an odd way for us to help you ask out kaoru-kun, chisato-San

 **The one with the little sister that looks like it should be Kaoru's little sister:** wait I'm confused what do you mean by 'top' ?

 **Cheese toe** : okay this is gonna be more stressful than originally expected-

 **Cat** : what I'm confused 

**Bushido** : chisato wants our help to get her true love to fall for her~! ♡♡♡

 **Furry:** I'll never find love 

**Bread** : really?! Chisato-chan likes someone how cute fufu

 **Furry** : no matter how I try she'll never look at me

 **Cheese toe** : what the fuck is up with that one

 **Furry** : I'm watching the notebook

 **Cat** : oh I've seen that film its shit 

**Furry** : SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DOG

 **Cat** : no I'm a cat - duh? 

**Bread** : no shes right it's really bad ran always makes me watch it with her 

**The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : can someone explain to me why I'm on this chat

 **Cheese toe** : okay let me explain -

 **Furry** : oh my god I'll never manage to be this romantic I'm giving up on love

 **Bushido** : Misaki-san that's not every cash money of you

 **Cheese** : SHUT THE FRICK UP OR I WILL COME TO ALL YOUR MINECEADT HOUSES AND BLOW THEM UP WITH TNT I HAVE THE MATERIALS NEEDED

 **cat** : everyone shut the fuck up I cannot loose my family on their I named every animal I've found Arisa I cant loose this l've spent more than 96 hours building that house 

**Bread** : I'm bouta ruin this mans whole career 

**cat:** I swear to god 

**Bread** : look at this dude hohoeoeoe

 **Cheese** **toe** : look at your minecraft guys

 **The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : NO MY SOUL WENT INTO THAT HOUSE YOU CRUEL DISGUSTING WOMAN

 **cat** : hold on I need to log on first jeez-

 **Furry** : oh my god now hes dying no please my heart 

**Bushido** : u thought you were watching the notebook 

**Furry** : I was but then I put on the titanic I'm in self loathing mode I'm putting on all the sad stories and cry away my problems into ice cream and hope kokoro comes and asks to write a song or something 

**Bushido** : misaki... check your minecraft house

 **Furry** : why I dont-

 **Furry** : NO WHAT THE FUCK WHO WOULD 

**cat** : MY FUCKING 

ITS ALL GONE 

CHISATO IM- 

YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT IM

 **Cheese toe** : you guys gonna listen now?

 **Bread** : y e s m a m 

**The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : Y E S MAM

 **furry** : Y E S S M AM 

**cat** : fuck you bitch

 **Cheese** **toe** : you try you die

 **Bushdo** : okay please just tell us

 **Chisato** : okay so basically - I THOUGHT you guys were like part of the ultamite top squad, misaki is really pushing her luck and the red haired one really is not going me top vibes but 

**The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : now wait just a second 

**Cheese toe** : I'll have to deal with this for the time being, I need you guys to help me assert our dominance 

**Bread** : come on dude this meme is old af t-posing is dead

 **Cheese toe** : nonono not like that as is in I want to be a good person and help you all out if you guys help me out.

 **Bushido** : ooo interesting... go on OwO

 **Furry** : ew eve just used owo 

**Cheese toe** : back to the tea. Basically I have this amazing ability to get anybody to ask out their crush and the crush say yes so if yall help me I can help u

 **Furry** : itll never work no matter what you do I'll never have a chance so this it futal 

**Cheese toe** : can someone give her like some chocolate or something stop being so fucking depressed 

**Bushido** : no very gucci misaki-chan

 **The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : okay well- what do you want from us

 **Cheese toe** : I need you guys to document every time you see kaoru do anything bottom like 

**The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister:** I already hate this 

**Cheese toe** : HEAR ME OUT OKAY- IM SICK OF ALL THESE GIRLS FANGIRLING OVER HER THINKING SHES THIS BIG DOM WHO CAN DO ANYTHING TO MAKE A GIRL FaLL FOR HER

 **Cat** : SHE CAN

 **cheese toe** : SHUT YOUR PIPING POPING POOPY PAPA 

**cat** : k

 **Cheese toe** : just come onto the chat and let me know everything shes doing maybe send some photos I wanna make this file together and attack her when she least expects it

 **Cat** : I mean Arisa has odd ways of flirting with me but this is just another level

 **Furry** : too slow is the cycle of life that leads me to the grave 

**Bread** : can she please just get laid 

**Cheese toe** : furry bear girl I think you need my help the most, which means you can also help me the most... considering you well- hang around kaoru alot

 **Bushido** : shes jealous of u misaki 

**Bread** : not only does misaki get to hang around kaoru all the time but also kanon that's like chisato double gf choice my God misaki you really out here attacking maybe you should swap with chisato 

**Furry** : I would never... for I love kokoro too much

Alas... myself and my boring ways leads me to believe she will never feel as I do

 **Cheese** **toe** : okay furry 

**The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : okay furry 

**Cat** : okay weirdo 

**Bushido** : okay weirdo 

**Bread** : okay kaoru 2 electric boogaloo 

**Furry** : frick all you dudes I'll send a creeper to ur houses

 **Cheese toe** : do it pussy

 **Cat** : creepers... awwee manz

 **Furry** : ...okay I dont know how to do that 

**Bread** : WHAT? YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED BANDORI GIRLS BAND PARTY?

 **Bushido** : PSKSKKSO YOU KNOW ITS FUN RIGHT?

 **cat:** IM NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE MY OPINION BUT GIVE IT A TRY THEN YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

 **The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : yall nerds all subbed to pewds jesus

**Cheese toe** : ... anyway are yall in?

 **Bushido** : FUCK I DROPPED SPAGHETTI ON MY FOOT

 **cat:** on your foot

 **The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister:** how the fuck on your foot

 **Bushido** : DONT YOU WORRY I SLURPED IT ALL UP SO onLY MY SHOES ARE AFFECTED 

**bread** : did you just bend down break your back and bite your foot

 **Bushido** : perhaps 

**Cheese toe** : GUYS

 **cat** : I dont need help with Arisa I'm just waiting for her to confess at this point 

**The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : I'm quite useless with himari so maybe I could do with the help...

 **Bushido** : PLEASE I THINK AYA-SAN HAS A CRUSH ON YOU CHISATO-SAN PLEASE HELP ME 

**furry** : I'll be right back-

• • • • • • 

**~ 🅱️ello 🅱️appy 🅱️orld 😫💦 ~**

**Smile or die** : so I just ended up having to snap the kids neck it wouldnt fucking smile that's the price you pay

 **Rin 2 electric boogaloo** : oh no that's understandable 

**-misaki entered the chat-**

**Smile or die** : MISAKIIIIII!!!!! I MISSED YOUUU HOW IS YOUR SAD MOVIE WATCHING GOING?

 **misabooty** : how did you know I was watching sad movies?

 **Smile or die** : well I had to at least check up on you and see if you were smiling but you seemed so inclined in the film I decided not to give you a surprise hug from behind...

 **Misabooty** : what? ..I wish you had...

 **Rin 2 electric boogaloo** : okay lesbians let's get this bread, any other children that couldnt be turned?

 **Smile or die** : no that's it for the time being... anyway misaki you never come on here what's happening in the babaping

 **Rin 2 electric boogaloo** : ...

 **Smile or die** : I'm trying for some new catch phase okay happy lucky sKSKSKS it's getting old

 **Misabooty : i** s kaoru active atm? 

**Smile or die** : why

**-Kanon entered the chat -**

**Shut up:** nice to see you still havent changed my name kokoro-chan

 **Smile or die:** shut up

 **Shut up** : lovely to see you too kokoro-chan

 **Misabooty** : kokoro! My god a bit harsh 

**Shut up** : I told kokoro-chan she cant just snap children's necks if they refuse to smile but she just got angry at me

 **Rin 2 electric boogaloo** : I mean kanon-chan-senpai it is a little bit harsh yaknow... I've only just forgive you because you let akskmaka last night 

**Misabooty** : I'm sorry what

 **Smile or die** : ...wait is there something you two need to tell us?

**\- Theatre isnt a real subject entered the chat -**

**Theatre isnt a real subject:** hello my kittens~! can someone please change this name I get really offended when I see it 

**Smile or die** : oh boohoo

 **Misabooty** : wait can we find out what hagumi meant by that or no?

 **Shut up** : you're really still that upset?

 **Smile or die** : SH U T UP

 **shut up** : yes yes she is..

 **Misabooty** : nevermind then- okay good thing you're here kaoru I was just wonder if Shirasagi-San has said anything about a group chat with all the 'tops' in

**Smile or die changed theatre isnt a real subject's name to KKK**

**Kkk:** really?

 **Smile or die** : it was funnier in my head..

 **Kkk** : anyway misaki no she hasnt- what do you mean? 

**Misabooty** : she added me to this group chat filled with a bunch of 'tops' and shes asking us to document things you do that are like what bottoms do

 **Kkk** : oh is she now?

 **Misabooty** : yeah... that's why I said she is 

**Smile or die** : whaT she added you to this chat and not me? I'm actually offended 

**Rin 2 electric boogaloo** : apparently the great chisa-chan must think misaki would top you kokoron

 **Smile or die** : WHAT?

 **shut up** : you've never played tuber simulator?!

 **smile or die** : NO KANON SHUT UP SHE THINKS THAT-

 **misabooty** : hagumi what are you saying...? if I was to top someone it would never been kokoro... I'd never go out with her I dont like her at all

 **Smile or die** : What..?

 **Shut up** : ...you never played... tuber simulator..?

 **Smile or die** : KANON SHUt YOUR STINKY POOPOOO TRAP

 **misabooty** : I didnt mean it like that! I'm sorry kokoro i- 

**\- misabooty left the chat -**

**Rin 2 electric boogaloo** : okay since when was mii-kun a tsundere then 

**KKK** \- I'm too busy now thinking about this so called top chat chisato has made hmmm... I have something to do now I'll see you in a bit my kittens~!

**\- kkk has left the chat -**

**Smile or die** : so basically as I was saying before, this neck was oddly hard to just snap

 **Rin 2 electric boogaloo** : right right so what did you do?

• • • • • • • • 

**Cheese toe** : and that's how you shove a whole bag of jelly beans up your ass

**\- furry entered the chat -**

**Bread** : well look who finally decided to show up

 **Furry** : what is it with me entering chats during extremely odd conversations that make no sense without context 

**The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : no one give her context please.

 **Bushido** : dw I wasnt gonna

 **Cheese toe** : anyway you gonna join us misaki? 

**Furry** :... yeah you know I think I could do with the help now...

 **Bread** : why is that?

 **Furry** : when i went onto my hhw chat to tell kaoru about how odd it was that you put me in this top chat I accidentally pulled a tsundere on kokoro and now I

 **Cheese toe** : YOU DID W H A T

 **bushido** : wow fucking nark when and told kaoru 

**Bread** : narkie narkie nark 

**Furry** : shit I forgot I wasnt supposed to tell you that part

 **Cheese toe** : really pulling on my balls here I dont think I wanna help u out

 **Furry** : PLEASE IM SORRY I NEED YOUR HELP OKAY ILL DO WHAT U WANT ME TOO

 **cheese toe:** that's what I wanna hear okay here the plan: 

**The one with the little sister that looks like it should be kaoru's little sister** : I mean what's kaoru gonna do about this anyway- make a group chat with all the bottoms?


End file.
